1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a flexible secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the development of electronics, not only markets for cellular phones, portable multimedia players (PMPs), and mpeg audio layer-3 (MP3) players, but also markets for other various portable electronic devices, e.g., smartphones, smart pads, electronic book readers, flexible tablet computers, and portable medical devices attachable to the human body, have markedly grown. The growth of markets for such portable electronic devices has increased the demand for batteries suitable for operating such portable electronic devices. In addition, such portable electronic devices are increasingly required to be flexible in view of durability during transportation, storage, and impact, and thus the demand for flexible batteries has also increased.